Barbarian Boss
The Husky Barbarian is the first boss in the game who is fought on the Barbarian Boss level. The Husky Barbarian enters from the right of the screen by knocking down the door, flattening a beefy Barbarian. The fight starts immediately. Walkthrough As soon as the player has entered, a door will close behind and lock the player in with the Husky Barbarian. Eventually, barbarians will join the fight. After he dies, the player can hit the treasure chest that crushes the Husky Barbarian, to open it up and litter the area with gold and other treasures. Once they are all collected, the pole where the princess is can be chopped down and the kiss received. If there are two people or more, you will have to fight over who gets to kiss the princess. Attacks The Husky Barbarian's basic attack is a punch which can be dodged or simply blocked. Before this attack he will draw back his arm. The Husky Barbarian will also momentarily block with the giant spiked shield which he takes from his back until the spikes on the sheild shoot out. These spikes have a good amount of reach but can effectively be blocked by the players shield. Both the punch and the spikes will knock the player to the ground if not avoided or blocked. Occasionally the Husky Barbarian will swoop his giant shield over his head which, if it hits, will shove the character into the ground and the animation of a lever swooping back and forth will appear above the characters head, indicating the player to rock the left thumbstick from left to right to escape. This attack can only be avoided, not blocked. Also, while the player is submerged in the ground, they can take no damage. When the Husky Barbarian's health gets down to around 75%, Barbarians will come from the sidelines to join in the fight and when killed, drop fruit which can be used to heal the character. Only two Barbarians will be in the fight at a time and if one is killed, another will shortly take its place. Also, these Barbarians will be damaged and knocked back by the Husky Barbarians punch and spike attack. Once the Husky Barbarian's health gets below 50%, he will occasionally pull out a bottle and drink the contents, resulting in him burping which will both send out flames which will damage the player, and send the boss flying backwards to the other side of the screen which will also damage the character if they are in the way. Battling During the fight with the Husky Barbarian, the player is restricted by doors to the left and right, and invisible walls created by Barbarian hordes to the top and bottom of the screen. To the top of the screen, the four princesses are tied to stakes. When the Husky Barbarian's health is lowered to half, three of the four Princesses will be carried away. Defeating the Husky Barbarian will free the fourth princess, who is left behind. Insane Mode When fighting him on Insane mode, Husky Barbarian moves much faster than he did previously, able to easily keep pace with the player. His punching, spike and burp attacks inflict far more damage, the board attack seems unchanged. Also, he uses the burp attack more often. Defeat When the Husky Barbarian is defeated, a large treasure chest (Boss Chest) will crush him. After opening the chest and collecting any money, the player then cuts down the princess, freeing her. This Boss Chest only gives you coins, Coin Bags and Blue Crystals which are valued at 1, 5 and 6 coins. On average, you can get around 120-160 coins. Video Walkthrough UWSCPJeNPYM Trivia *Should the Husky Barbarian hit the player, the forefront crowd will cheer and jump into the air in excitement, partially obscuring the screen. *Although it may be a glitch, if the Husky Barbarian is killed only using magic jumps the other princesses will not be taken away, although they can not be set free. Even causing one damage not from magic jump will prevent the glitch. *When the Husky Barbarian launches his spikes and you block them, the Barbarian crowd will cheer the boss even though you weren't hurt. *This boss is frequently used by higher-level characters to get money quickly, as he is no trouble for any character over level 10 and provides around 100-150 gold upon defeat. *You can fight the beefy Barbarian instead of the Husky Barbarian as a boss in the original Castle Crashers Demo. * During the Husky Barbarian fight, a small, possibly child, Barbarian can be seen in the crowd, on the right side, near the exit. * As the boss battle progress, the blood from the beefy barbarian will slightly be coming out the door on the ground. Quotes "BURP!" Succession Category:Characters Category:Bosses